My Snapdragon
by Ginzan
Summary: One of the 4 Noble Family's Buraddoeri-to, who controls bloodlines, has a 6th daughter that isn't needed. As she lives through her training at the academy to become a soul reaper, her life gets turned around in ways, not even Aizen could have predicted.
1. The Start

I practiced my kido in the courtyard doing my best not to ruin the grass as some of my attempts fell more than just flat. After a few tries, I was on the ground breathing trying to relax my pressure. Even with my eyes closed I could feel my sister and her husband walking toward me.

"How may I assist you Sashi?" I opened my icey blue eyes as they stopped about a yard away from me. Her stomach looked bigger from this upside angle. Sashi was my eldest sister and heir to the main family line. Her first born, which was only 4 months away from being born, would carry the main line of Buraddoeri-to's. That honor would have fallen on a male heir but no matter how much my parents tried they couldn't seem to have one. I was their last attempt and disappointment. The Buraddoeri-to family was one of the Four Noble Families. Their task was keep certain blood lines clear of impurities. Our's being the most pure in the Soul Society. Each main heir line must produce up to 5 children, males being prefered but women were dealt with.

"Akashi why must you do kido in the courtyard? We can all hear you from across the compound," Her hand rested on her tummy as her husband stood next to her. They never had a choice in who they married. At birth they were engaged and even before they knew better they accepted that fact happily. I was happy for her, he was a decent guy unlike some of the other men that my other sisters had ended up being engaged with.

"I have to practice for class or I wont get good marks," I rolled over and got to my feet and brushed the grass off my clothes. Luckily for me I was the sixth child and was not needed for the line, so even though I was noble and respected, once all my other sibling had children, I would be obsolete to the Buraddoeri-to and forgotten when I took another last name. Yea right, like I'm gonna marry someone, I thought as Kani came bounding in.

"Shi Shi! Shi Shi!" She jumped on me and held on to me. I didn't respond or made any effort to support her, she was the fifth daughter but she was so tiny that she would always look like the youngest. Her giant of a husband came running over.

"Yes Kani?" She had crawled her way onto my shoulders and made a face on her husband.

"We are playing tag and I don't know how to flash step and I knooooooooooow, you have the fasted flash step ever! Sooo as long as we don't get caught, I'll treat us both tonight at that place you like!" I had grown used to her high pitched voice and I smiled as I looked at the brute.

"Be reasonable Akashi, you don't have money problems so you can treat yourself," As he spoke he took slow and easy steps toward us, "My wife's silliness doesn't have to interfere with your training." He was close enough to touch us but as he reached out I took a quick flash step onto the roof of one of the building in the compound.

"YAY, Shi Shi is on my side, now lets go!" Kani held tight to me as her husband tried to flash step up to us. Too slow. I was another building before he knew where we had gone. Though I wasn't very strong I could hold my own in a speed contest against anyone.

"Let's hit it Kani," with those words I was off, jumping from house to house as her hubby tried to keep up.

We had lost him pretty quickly when we made a jump into a direction that he hadn't predicted through one of the court guard squads training yards. Kani and I waited for it to be clear as we started giggling.

"Shi Shi you're soooooo FAST!" She jumped from shoulders and started to walk with me as some of the men trained. A few of the men not knowing who we were made cooing noises at Kani as we walked. She just giggled and waved at them. Kani was quite adorable and any male that was into that kinda look, would fall instantly for her. Most of our sisters were like that, not that it mattered, due to that they were all engaged or married at this point. Arranged marriages. I shuttered at the thought. I was grateful to have fallen sixth not having to ever really deal with the drama.

"Shi Shi, sometimes I wish I could have been in your place. Don't get me wrong I love Tanikao and he treats me well but I would have liked to have dated or even wonder what it could be like to be with someone of my own choosing." Her usually happy tone had mellowed out as we walked. I glanced down at her and pitied her. Though we were sisters, we were so far apart in who we were that, most likely in ten, twenty years we wont ever see each other except when called forth by the family.

I was allowed to do as I pleased my entire life, never having to get dolled up for any suitors or having to be present for major family meetings. I had spent my days playing outside and training to be in the court guard squads. My sisters were forbidden to do anything even remotely dangerous. They weren't allowed to go out alone, cook, play with other children, or to join the court guard squads. I got the best deal out of all of them, and I know some hated me for it.

"I know Kani, but if it makes you feel any better, I haven't dated anyone since like our youth when you were even tinnier," I teased her as someone started to walk up on us.

Captain Aizen was well known and liked around the school and I bowed my head to him as he came across us. Kani however didn't really know who he was and was confused by me. "Shi Shi who is he?" I bit my lip and lifted my head.

"He is Captain Sosuke Aizen of squad 5," Though I knew I had every right as a Noble to look at him, as a student I kept my eyes low as if he was in a higher nobility then myself.

"Good day Lady Kani and Lady Akashi, might I ask why you two have decided to grace us with your appearance?" He looked at us happily as he always did with everyone. Most girls in the academy adored him just for how sweet and loving he appeared to be. I couldn't say I felt the exact same way but I did respect him and enjoy seeing him when we had the pleasure.

"My husband is playing tag with me so Shi Shi was using her amazing flash stepping abilities to help me win!" She gave the Captain a big smile. He gave a small chuckle as my sister called me by a nickname.

"Sorry to have interrupted your training sir. We just needed to take a unpredictable jump, we'll leave right away,"I tried to ignore Kani as I spoke. She had made a face showing she wasn't ready to leave.

"No problem, feel free to stay and wander. I was just curious who had caught my men's attention." He was so smiley, I was slowly understanding why all the girls fancied him. As a few thoughts passed through my mind, his lieutenant walked up to us. Though I didn't know his name he was quite interesting if you could say that. His hair was a daring silver and his eyes never opened. His smile was so different than his captains, it seemed much darker like he had many secrets tucked away.

"Captain I see you've found the cause of the men's distress. Two lovely ladies." As he spoke, I could feel his glance shift between me and Kani.

Kani pulled me down so that she could 'whisper' in my ear, "the silver haired guy is so cute!" letting me go, she giggled. It was obvious that the men could hear her clear as day and the Lieutenants smile grew more.

"Kani we should be leaving, Mother and Father will be getting worried soon. Pleasure to formally meet you Captain Aizen and-" I didn't know his name but he stepped in and offered it.

"Gin Ichimaru."

"Lieutenant Ichimaru. Hope you all have a good day." As I spoke Kani had started her trek to my shoulders so that when I finished she was positioned on my shoulders and we headed out as quickly as we had came.

"I had forgotten the Buraddoeri-to had had a sixth child so long ago. How interesting." Aizen spoke to Gin as he watched the two jump from the roofs.

"Is it now Aizen?" Gin turned his gaze as well, "Useful interesting?"

"Possibly, or at least a powerful asset if anything"

I had brought Kani home just in time to catch one of the maids looking for the tiny sister. "Kani where have you been! We were about to send a search party out for you." The maid ran over to her and checked her for scratches. "We need to get you ready for a family meeting, come lets get your kimono on." She guided her toward her room. I stood watching, until they were out of sight and let out a small sigh. Then in turn made my way to my room where I would reside for the rest of the night.

I had a very nice size room, the size of some small housed in the lower classed part of the Rukonga. Well I guess you could say it was a house. It was my own little house on the compound separated from the rest of nobility. However that was by my own wishes. When I started school and had to practice I asked for a new living arrangement so not to bother my other sisters who needed their beauty rest. My father happily obliged my request and had this built on the outer edge of the compound, so I could be louder and not bother anyone. Though my father didn't cherish me as much as he did my other sisters he loved me in a different way. He took care of me and my needs. I was lucky, other sixth children didn't usually last long.

I threw the thought out of my mind as I opened a textbook and began studying. I would only make it a few chapters in before I fell asleep on the desk.

~Morning~

I was woke up by someone sneaking into my room and shaking me awake, "Akashi wake up we need to get to class you dumbo!" Mieno glared at me as I slowly realized what was happening.

"Crap!" I rushed past him into my bedroom and started changing and getting ready for school. "My alarm didn't go off," I yelled as I rushed my morning routine.

"Luckily I know how to sneak in here and wake your ass up," He laughed at me and looked through the papers on my desk. Mieno was a childhood friend who was in a lesser nobility but we grew up as equals in my eyes. We had done everything together, even joining the academy to become soul reapers.

"How late am I?" I pulled my top over my head almost getting stuck.

"You aren't at all, I'm really early," He snickered as he heard my movement stop.

"FUCK YOU! UGH." I slumped onto my bed as I slowed down and got ready properly, "I hate you," I walked out of my room and glared at him as I made my way to the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror to fix my hair.

"I love you too," I could hear him snicker as I walked out.

"Let's head in and getting for today's lecture," I grabbed his arm and led him out of my house. We flashed stepped over the wall and into the streets to walked peacefully to class. We talked about everything and nothing on our way to school each day. We knew each other perfectly and was always there when the other needed something. My sisters used to tease me that I would marry him one day. As he spoke my eye glanced at him. He was my best friend, but he would be perfect. Though I couldn't see myself marrying him. Sides he dated women who were… well not anyway like me.

"Earth to Akashi? You feeling ok?" His tone turned from normal and playful to concerned.

"Yea, just worried about todays training is all," I lied to him and he knew it, but he dropped it. He knew if I needed to talk about it, I would when I was ready. He continued his rant on something about instant noodles.

Making our way into the building we followed into suit with the other students and filled the classroom. A few other friends joined us as we waited for the class to begin.

"Settle down class. We have special guests join us today. Captains and Lieutenants from squads 5, 7, and 13 are here to watch our training today. I suggest everyone put their best foot forward and you might be recruited early into the court guard squads." We all watched as they filled in. My eyes locked on Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru. It had only been yesterday since I'd seen them but it felt much longer then that. Captain Aizen nodded at me when we locked eyes.

Mieno whispered in my ear, "Better not fuck up today uh?" He snickered as someone started to whisper to him.

"Yea…"

_[Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think, I already have alot of this story planned out and I can't wait to get it out for you lovely readers to read! Please leave a review and hopefully I'll have a the next chapter out soon!]_


	2. Interest

The class passed by in a blink of an eye. The captains and lieutenants sat next to the wall on the far side observing us as we answer questions that were put to us. People really put their best foot forward today. People I've never heard answer a question before are now fighting to impress. However for me, atleast for today, I kept quiet and watched them instead. There had to be a reason for them to do this. Never had I heard of captains sitting in on classes before. But, my mind was drawn away from that thought when Mieno elbowed me.

"Whats up with you? You're never this quiet," He glanced at the Captain Aizen as he spoke. I followed his gaze and snickered to myself.

"I have no need to impress. When time comes to graduate, that's when I'll impress them." I gave him a smirk as I returned my gaze to them. Lieutenant Ichimaru seemed to be a little more smiley than he normally was and for him, that was saying something, seeing as he always has a smile on.

"Ok thats the end of this class, if everyone would head to the outside training ground, your next class will be out there. Captains and lieutenants you may go ahead and head out ahead of the student." The teacher tone changed when addressing them. They all rose from their seats and headed out. After a few moments the teacher released us.

"Try not to set everyone on fire this time Akashi," Mieno elbowed me and laughed at him.

I glared at him as I gathered a few items from the desk, "For your information I've gotten quite good at setting only a few people on fire instead of everyone." My glare changed to smile and we both burst out laughing. A few students gave us funny looks but didn't say anything.

We made our way down the aisles and into the hall, but stopped as we watch students cross the hall all the way to the other side to avoid lieutenant Ichimaru who was leaning against a wall. It was like ants avoiding a drop of water. _Fuck that._ I thought as I watched Mieno follow suit. I walked the same as I would normally. I walked passed him as if he was another student. I caught of a few students giving me awed looks as I did so. I couldn't help but to smile. Though I knew how to respect elders and higher ups, avoiding them like a plague, is not a must.

I was so caught up being proud of myself that I hadn't noticed that the Lieutenant has started walking right beside me. I looked at him and then back down. Not sure what to do. Why on earth was he walking right next to me? There was no rhyme or reason for him to do this. We walked in silence but I could feel his smile getting wider and wider as the walk to the field grew closer. Meino was about 5 feet behind me, unsure what to do about this situation.

What seemed like forever, we finally made it to the field. Before the Lieutenant departed he put his hand on the small of my back and whispered in my ear, "Thanks for the walk." Before I could respond to this he was already next to his Captain. I stood frozen as the students filed in.

"Are you ok? What the hell happened?" Meino whispered to me as the teacher began his talk.

"I have no idea…" My eye glanced as the Lieutenant who seemed unfazed by what had just occurred. "Maybe he was just trying to freak me out?" I look back to the teacher trying to figure out.

"Yea, maybe that's it." But to be honest, it didn't freak me out, well not like 'ew thats gross, stop' freaking out, but it was 'I don't understand this and I have no idea how to respond' kinda freaking out. I shook the thought out of my head as I noticed everyone was looking at me. My face tinted pink as I tried to figure out what had happen.

"Well Miss Akashi since you weren't listening, I'll have someone else demonstrate." I dropped my gaze as my pink cheeked turned a little on the red side. Mieno bumped my shoulder trying to reassure me.

She called forward another student and I slumped a little lower in my spot. As the demonstration started and I turned my attention away from it. Honestly I wasn't feeling this today. Not being at class for one day can't hurt right? I took very slow steps back as I edged my way out of a crowd. Soon I was at the door and ran through it as quickly as possible.

Letting out a huge sigh, I walked down the hall glazey eyed and staring at the ground. I turned a few corner absent mindedly. I wasn't talking very fast so when I ran into someone I just kinda stood up against them. At first I didn't react but a few moments passed and I was broken from my haze.

"Oppps, I'm sorry I wa…" My words fell short as I looked up to see that fox like grin that for the last few hours I had grown used it.

"Oh you're quite alright, to be honest I let you do it," Lieutenant Ichimaru's smirk grew as he watched my reaction. I just stared up at him not sure how to process his words. I'm not sure how long we stood there but he reached out his hand and I took a step back and put my hand behind my head.

"Well anyway, sorry again Lieutenant," I took a few steps back but he took his own steps to keep the same distance.

"Like I said, you are quite alright," I stopped moving and looked behind me.

"Well I need to be going, places to go things to see," and before he could say otherwise I flashed stepped away toward our compound.

As I moved, my mind wandered through the events that had taken place today. It was such an odd day. With the captains and lieutenant showing up today in class. And for the Lieutenant to take such an interest in me. Is that was it was? Interest? No, it had to be something else. Perhaps Captain Aizen asked him to look into for me for some reason? Yea, that had to be it. Maybe when I was with Kani he noticed something odd about me and wanted to make sure I wasn't.. well she normal girl trying to be a soul reaper. Yea, thats totally it. I laughed a little to myself as I got to the gates of the compound.

Walking I saw Kani walking through the garden, not paying attention to where she was going. I had barely managed to catch her before she fell into the pond.

"Kani what are you doing?!" I let her go and dropped down to her level.

_((sorry for the short chapter but I thought I"d go ahead and put this out so yall wont be too mad at me xD please fav, follow, and review! I love to read what yall think, it makes me want to write more and publish chapters sooner!))_


End file.
